The Desire For Peace
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Wars...Demons...massacres...when will the peace rain down on the streets of Konoha? When will the need to fight in the great Fire Nation, come to an end? All we want is peace.


**this is a random story I thought up like literally a few minutes ago! I hope it's good it sounded good in my head so I don't know...my head is pretty messed up. Anway on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Itachi-16 (just because I like him mature and when he's 13 he looks like parts of his body are to big for him know what i mean?)**

**Sakura-12 and then 18 and then 19 (because of time skip)**

**Every other rookie nine member and character is the same age as they were in the anime itself or atleast they should be.**

_italics=past events._

normal=present

* * *

_**"**Kushina! Woah! You look like your about to explode already." shouted Sakura,12 years old very experienced medical ninja,and also Kushina's personal nurse._

_Kushina grinned and wrapped her arms around her swollen belly, " Any day now Naruto will be born and we will be a family!"_

_"Kushina, my lovely wife, how are you this fine day?" a blonde haired man wrapped his strong arms around her kissing the top of her head._

_An angry tick mark appeared on her forehead, "**Minato! What did you do t**__**his time?!"** she said gripping one of his arms tightly._

_A sweat drop appeared on his forehead and he tried to get out of her tight grasp while saying, "Well you see there was this meeting, and I kind of told one of the elder's that they can kiss my ass, because they were still going on about aborting our baby." _(not true, just something I made up.)

_Kushina sighed before releasing him and looked down at her stomach a far-away look in her gray eyes. "..Why because of the Kyuubi? It's not like if he's born Kyuubi will run free on a rampage... or at least I hope not."_

_Sakura sighed and grabbed Kushina's hand, "No matter what happens Kushina, I will help you. I will stay by your side and fight for you and Minato. I will help you keep Naruto safe. I promise._

_Kushina and Minato looked at eachother and grinned. "We'll remember that Sakura-chan. I hope your ready!" _

_(1 week later)_

_Tears streaked down the faces of all, as they watched Minato and Kushina seal the Kyuubi inside their own son. The protective barrier around them keeping out everyone, to stop interferance. One pink haired woman was protesting this action strongly. _

_"Kushina! Minato! Stop this instant! I can help! Please just stop!" she collapsed on the ground as she she could feel their chakra draining into the jutsu, their eyes slowly fading of life, and locked on their new born son._

_Kushina tore her gaze away from Naruto for a moment, looking directly into Sakura's eyes. "Remeber your promise. Take care of Naruto for us. Raise him to strong, raise him to be wise, but also love as if he were your own. Never let the words of other's effect him, or else he may take a turn for the worse." she smiled brightly" You were the best friend, I ever had. Take Naruto to see the Uchiha's sometime I'm sure Mikoto would like that." _

_She turned to Minato, and they began whispering some things to each other that ended in tears. The only thing she heard was " Naruto we love you." and then they were gone. The Kyuubi was sealed, all thanks to 2 greatest people who had ever lived._

_Sakura stood from the ground and wiped away her tears. Shinobi rule # 1 never show emotion...how many times have she and **them** forsaken this code. 'A million times over' her inner thought sadly as Sakura walked towards the crying baby._

_She stared at the seal on his stomach and watched it slowly fade away into his skin. She picked him up and held him tight to her chest. " Hokage-sama, I Sakura Haruno, will take Naruto Uzumaki into my care, under previous orders from the former Hokage. I will be taking him to my home...or what's left of it." she slowly walked past the people that had crowded around the scene. They scowled and held scornful looks, all towards this baby, this child who was only born hours ago, was already the most hated being in Konoha. _

_It was pissing her off._

_"What the hell are you assholes looking at?! It's not his fault! He was just born, it's not like he put the dagger into their hearts. If you want someone to blame, blame the man who started this!" they all held confused looks, what man? they all thought._

_"What are you talking about girl?! That brats birth broke the seal and released the Kyuubi!" she let out a feral growl. These monsters did not want to believe that there was someone powerful enough to take out the Hokage and control the Kyuubi, well so be it! Screw these assholes._

_"Fuck you all! You who are so pitiful as to hate a newborn baby!" she ignored the howls of outrage and went home, she would go see the Hokage tomorrow._

6 years later

"Naruto get over here! I'm sure Sasuke is actually training with h-" she smelled before she saw it, and grabbed Naruto to cover his eyes.

"What are you doing Okaa-chan?!" he screamed. "shut up! I want you to turn around right now! Run straight ahead for 5 minutes until you open your eyes then go home! Right now. Please just listen this time Naruto." she pleaded desperately.

He gulped and nodded, letting her shove him in whatever direction before sprinting off.

Before he left though he could only think, " I wonder if I can play with Sasuke later?"

Sakura ran through the Uchiha threshold, ignoring the cold chill in the air...he had done it anyway hadn't he?

Itachi Uchiha had just killed the entire Uchiha household.

She was going to "attempt" to capture him and save Sasuke, she could still feel his chakra though it was weak and it felt rough and wild as though he was experiencing something...the mangekyou maybe.

She glanced at one of the corpses, a kunai sticking out of their throat, she was pretty sure most were the same. Weapons sticking out of vital points of their bodies.

"Itachi! Why are you doing this!? Kill me already! Please! Let me join Okaa-san...Otou-san! Why Nii-san?! Why?!" with every step she took his voice got louder. And soon Itachi Uchiha was in her sight.

"Itachi!" he turned around his eyes seemingly blank, but if you looked closely, you could see the tears pooling in his onyx eyes. They stared at each other for a while, both ignoring the cries of pain that came from the small boy on the ground, and nodded at the other in what seemed to be understanding. Sakura stood perfectly still, chakra pouring to her gloved fists. Itachi's hand moved to his katana, to grip the hilt.

There was a flash of pink and black, sparks flying, blood dripping, and in all in a matter of seconds it was over.

Sakura knelt on the ground clutching a deep wound on the shoulder and several large gashes on her arms and legs, a bruise on the left side of her face.

Itachi was only a little better. Covered in bruises and a small cut on the left side of his cheek. He had more wounds, but his dark clothing covered and blood that seeped from them. He was clutching his right side indicating she had done some serious damage.

And once again they just stared at one another, vivid green against charcoal black.

She stood, eyes still locked with his, and smiled sadly, "I hope we can see each other once again, Itachi-kun. I always enjoyed your company." Itachi shed one single tear and vanished, never to be seen in the streets of Konoha eating dango, his little brother attached to his leg. Sitting lazily with his brother under a tree. Or training in the forest with everything he's got, getting stronger for this village...the one that betrayed him.

It was done. It was all over. Their strongest and still most loyal shinobi was now portrayed as a monster, instead of a hero. Once again the villagers will hate someone who deserves praises not curses.

It was maddening and nothing could be done about it.

Sakura picked up Sasuke carefully, and laid her hand on his forehead. Soon his cries of agony were replaced by soft breaths. peaceful.

"Please don't hate your brother, Sasuke-kun. He only did what he could do. It was either he did it or some random stranger, who would kill you to." she whispered to the sleeping child tears streaking down her face. She'd lost another comrade. And she still could do nothing.

1 year later

"SASUKE! NARUTO! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" a slender woman stood, hands on her hips. She wore a...

They stood before, with Sasuke staring defiantly at her, while Naruto's face held a childish grin.

"IDIOTS! I told you not to figh in public! Now **I'm** banned from the Oraku Tea shop! What were you fighting about anyway?" they looked at each other and grinned, making Sakura more irritated than she was.

*BAM*

"OW! What was that for Mom!?" Naruto squealed rubbing the bumb on his head. Sasuke pouting while holding his own.

"For being stupid now answer my question!" she huffed out in annoyance.

"Crazy old witch..." he mumbled, and no longer than 2 seconds later he was being held in a headlock. Sasuke sighed it had never been like this with his family. He clenched his fists, and recalled the conversations he had with his mother and the occasional pat on his head from father...but then there was Itachi, always whenever he had a chance played with him and tought him how to weild a kunai. He'll never understand why he did what he did...but as Sasuke looks at Sakura-oka-san and Naruto-baka...his eyes light with a burning flame and he swares he won't lose them to Itachi. Ever.

Sakura gave him a worried glance not missing the clenched fists, but recieved a smile in response, and sighed he would never share his true feelings with her.

"We fighting some fatass who was telling us how hot you were, and wanted to follow us home to come meet you...still mad now?" Sasuke said a smirk on his face.

Sakura blanched and silently thanked them for it, didn't want some old geezer stalking her.

"I don't blame him though! Oka-chan is actually pretty when she isn't being an evil witch!" Naruto grinned up at her, and once again was locked in a headlock. "CALL ME WITCH ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" she said anger was clearly evident in her voice, but her smile said otherwise.

God she loved this peace.

No war.

No death.

...Atleast for now, she can only pray to Kami-sama, that this peace will last for as long as possible.

Somewhere in the sound

"We have located the 2nd body, my lord. Do you wish for us to search for the next one?" a sound nin covered in dull clothing and blue wrappings on his head, was kneeling down on one knee, head bowed and fear was clearly splayed across his features.

A pale man sat on a dull but fairly large chair, hand resting on his narrowed cheeks, and a wide smile on his face. He sweeped his long snake like tongue across his pale lips. " Yesss...and make sure that you are not detected...or else."

The kneeling man scurried away, his troops following close behind, not daring to waste a second, and not forgetting the not so subtle threat given. They prayed this mission was a success as well.

* * *

That's it for now! This story took a long time for now apparent reason! I know that I should really finish my other stories, but this is like a story to keep you occupied while I work on the others!

REVIEW FOR COUPLES! IF NO REVIEWS THEN NO COUPLE FORMS. And I mean for SAKURA, and maybe Ino when she shows up. Because she has like 4 possible pairing options you know, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, Kiba.

Definate future pairings:

KakashiXAnko

KurenaiXAzuma

Naruto X Hinata

Neji XTenten

Pein X Konan

Shikamaru X Temari

Thank you for reading!


End file.
